


我，曼妥思，搞CP

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 沙雕预警；第一人称预警；捏造人物预警；捏造背景预警；群内口嗨产物；有各种梗存在





	1. Chapter 1

1

一觉醒来，我变成了魔界的帝王………………个鬼。

 

我叫曼妥思，啊呸，我叫蒙德斯。

虽然我觉得曼妥思要比蒙德斯好听又顺口，不过我现在的确叫蒙德斯。

我已经察觉到了。

我察觉到自己其实不是这个身体的主人。

而这个身体有些与众不同。

外表像个胸口有洞的大理石雕像，跟真的一样，目前动都不能动。

内里……呵呵，他喵的简直不可描述好吗！

鉴定都不用过，看了掉san，直接掉到0那种。

这是什么见鬼的世界【注1】啊，为什么我要长三个眼珠子一堆手外加N条触须啊摔！

【内心世界触手狂舞ing】

打住，现在作为新的魔帝，我不能让人看出破绽。

【能量幻化的三只雷达眼扫过空荡荡的宏伟厅堂】

呵……呵……呵……

我的心凉了，这是什么穷比魔帝啊，城堡里啥都没有。

总之，我变成了个叫蒙德斯的触手怪，没有钱也没有魔法少女殴打的那种。

【注1：Mundus在拉丁语中有世界的意思】

 

作为魔界帝王的领地，方圆百里杳无恶魔烟，混的太差了吧，收保护费也要有对象啊！

五万平方米的城堡，连个保洁小妹都没有！

凄凉！

魔帝的排面呢？

就算没有千儿八百的小弟支撑门面也应该有他喵的几十个魅魔欲魔小姐姐围绕伺候吧？

【墙边的铠甲转过身】

我勒个去，这货不是我的手下，这货不是我的手下！

【铠甲恭敬的行礼】

我去，果然是手下啊！你这个牛角不是牛角，双马尾不算双马尾的造型太奇葩了吧？

长得像个劣质牛魔王手办也就算了还特么不会说话！？

【翻记忆】

什么？为战斗而生的天使只需要服从命令所以不需要会说话？

长成这样还敢叫自己天使，谁给你们的勇气？

我吗？

呸，不是我，是蒙德斯。

顺带说我怀疑魔帝很可能连菊花都没安装，但是我没有勇气去探究真相。

吩咐天使，啊呸，从今天起全部改名叫保洁小弟，给我干活去。

 

话说回来，刚才脑海里瞥到一眼堆成山的到底是什么？

【翻找】

我去！想不到蒙德斯你居然是这样的魔帝！阿不思摇头.JPG

蒙德斯X斯巴达的同人也太多了吧！他喵的蒙德斯你被封印了几千年全用来产出了吗？文画兼修还能拍剧情短片，各种口味各种风格都有？口意～还有18x的！！！

沉迷这么多年还不脱坑，也是个真爱太太了！

让我再翻翻……

原来心爱的男魔把魔帝封印后去人间了？还娶了老婆？这么狗血的吗？

嗯哼？情敌已经搞死了？但是情敌生的孩子没有死但是下落不明？

哇靠，8岁的小孩都不放过，还派了那么多恶魔去追杀！

禽！兽！

还好失败了。

哎？哎？这对双胞胎长大了有点帅啊！为什么我想看他们主演的本子呢？！

呸呸，都是蒙德斯的错。

 

【门口又来了个铠甲怪】

虽然还是那么丑，好歹这个嘴巴能说话。

行吧！手下就算长得丑，不要工资白干活，就不能多计较了不是吗？

说吧，有啥要禀报的？

什么？你说叛徒的儿子打开了魔界的通道？

什么？你说叛徒的儿子们自相残杀，一个快死了？

什么？你说快死的那个已经主动跳下魔界了？

小朋友们这么会玩的吗？

 

问：已知质量不明的20岁左右英俊美貌身受重伤的半魔从高度为X（X>1000）米的魔界入口自由下落，问多久能到达地面？摔到地上还有救吗？在线等，挺急的。

书到用时方恨少！蠢手下只会装哑巴。

那么帅的小哥摔死了多可惜！放着看看也赏心悦目啊。

拿魔力做了N层缓冲垫。

我真是个天才。

 

小哥：和魔帝战斗一定很有趣。

等等？我好不容易把你救下来你又想做什么？你这肠子都要掉出来了还要打？

小哥：如果父亲做到了，我也应该能做到。

不，你不行！你爹可是有成千上万各式同人存在的男魔！

【小哥A了上来】

【小哥被保洁小弟的头头保洁老大爷KO】

【小哥打出了GG】

 

【拎起来仔细一瞧】

卧槽！怎么有这么又帅又可爱的存在？看起来真像凶巴巴的流浪猫哦！

【某些魔帝表面看上去是面无表情三个红灯泡，其实心里的触手已经扭成了爱心麻花。】

我：其实，蒙德斯已经挂了。我是新的魔帝——曼妥思。

小哥：呵呵。

我：不管怎么说，我是不想杀你的。

小哥：我绝不会相信你的谎言。

我：你这孩子听不懂好话是吧。

小哥：哼。

我：我是你爹。

小哥：你放屁。

我：当年也怪我，谁让我没有带斯巴达坐着魔龙环游魔界，没有在两万米的高空强吻他，没有在铺满吸血玫瑰的田野里向他求爱，没有经历无理取闹的吵架、和好、再吵架、在和好就提出了结婚，你爹和我闹翻后怀着孩子去了人间。后来找了个人类女性掩人耳目，早知道这样我就不会对你们出手了，要不是亲眼看到你，我也不能确定我们之间的血脉关系blablabla……

才讲了3小时八点档狗血爱恨连续剧，小哥就气晕了。

啧，年轻人，才这么点压力就不行。一看就是没有受过脑残雷文雷剧的洗礼。

 

魔界通道虽然关闭了，但还是有很多小的出入口存在。

像小哥这种小体型的半魔完全可以通过。

小哥——哦，对了，他叫维吉尔，顺带一提他弟弟叫但丁，拿神曲里的人物来命名也太随便了吧！——他养好了伤也没走。

维吉尔：我一定会打败你的。

我：行行行。知道你不想见你弟弟，你想住多久都行。

小孩子打架输了闹别扭不肯面对现实有什么不对？反正城堡这么大，他爱住多久住多久。

 

我叫曼妥思，对，你没看错，我改名了。

每天都从五万多平米的城堡里醒来，面对两百多名丑得要命但是不要工资的保洁小弟和一个英俊可爱的手下败将，我觉得还挺快乐的。

 

2

我叫曼妥思，是个恶魔，职业魔帝。

因为我实力强大，方圆千里的乡下恶魔都十分敬畏我。

风吹乱了我的秀发——呸，我没有秀发，只有一大堆触须。

 

不知不觉过去挺久，魔界没日历，反正都是007上班制，看不看日历无所谓。

【你是魔鬼吗？】

【对不起！我还真是！】

维吉尔那孩子长大了，越来越帅，也越来越成熟，不过还是很可爱。

就像家里的猫猫，长得再沉再肥，依然是铲屎官心里的小宝宝。

没有说维吉尔胖的意思，真的，不信看我三只真诚的大眼珠子！

可爱到想给他画本子，可惜附近找不到可以和他CP的对象。

啊我一定是被蒙德斯留下来的本子带坏了。

还是那句老话。

都是蒙德斯的错。

 

以前那是被封印出不了门，现在是封印快解除了却门都不想出。

这大概就是所谓死宅的抛瓦吧！

不过话说回来，做魔帝呢，最重要的是开心。

现在整天啥都不用干，不要工资的下属每天兢兢业业无怨无悔被呼来喝去，吃喝玩乐好歹能享受后两样。对了，我还捏了只黑色限量款猫咪手办！那可是多少猫奴梦寐以求的不用吃喝拉撒不掉毛的完美品种。

这跟活在天堂有什么区别？

再说触手什么的，一旦接受了这种设定的话，好像也挺带感。

这几天精心捏了个华丽无比的暗影太阳。【注2】

把触手化成蛇形态后看起来似乎也变得有点儿可爱了呢嘻嘻。

【注2：暗影太阳葛温德林，黑魂中的BOSS，虽生就男儿身，但因为月亮的力量，出生便被父亲葛温当做女子抚养。并被其赠与“化生戒指”。他的一举一动有如阴郁虚幻的女神。】

 

不得不说，恶魔玩起cosplay简直就像作弊一样——by 套着手办壳子的魔帝

 

【维吉尔踹门而入】

维吉尔：魔帝，一决雌雄吧！今天我一定会打败你！

我：小维啊，你看看我这个造型漂亮不漂亮？好看不好看？等会叫Tony帮我做个卷发会不会更搭配?

【维吉尔看到一个下半身是无数条蛇的半裸伪娘】

【维吉尔的精神受到污染】

维吉尔：变！态！

我：？？？

喂喂喂，怎么就变态了。

我：这脸！这腰，这胸！哦没有胸。这胳膊！这屁股！这大腿！哦，后两样我没捏……总之还是很完美嘛！哪里变态了？最重要的是没有膝盖这个弱点，妈妈再也不用担心我的膝盖会中箭了哈哈哈哈哈哈……

【维吉尔摔门而出】

这孩子是叛逆期到了吗？不过没事，让暗影去安慰安慰就好。

至于我，忙着把剪刀死神Tony叫过来给我做卷发。

Tony老师手艺可是我亲手调教出来的，比村口的王师傅好不知道多少倍！

我：从明天起，做一个幸福的魔，写文，画本子，捏手办。从明天起，搞定宽带和外卖。我有一所城堡，面朝大海，雷鸣电闪。从明天起，和每一个粉丝通信，告诉他们我的幸福……【注3】

【城堡里的众恶魔：开始了开始了，魔帝陛下又犯病了】

【注3：这段改变自海子的《面朝大海，春暖花开》】

 

最近有不少恶魔来投靠。

选了点懂事听话，最重要的是长相不能太辣眼睛的留下来。

剩下的想留下就赶城堡外面去住，露天、洞穴自己选，想要房子自己搭。

经验告诉我，对待附属于你的臣民就得像冬天一样冷酷无情，否则这些家伙就会得寸进尺天天让你通马桶。【注4】

【注4：辐射4的通马桶梗，主角做到将军一职依然会接到给居民通马桶的任务】

 

新来的恶魔管维吉尔叫黑天使。

维吉尔大概不在乎别人怎么叫他，这名头就这样传了出去。

小孩三天两头跑来挑战我，输了就拍拍屁股回去养伤；赢了，额，暂时没赢过……

久而久之，所有恶魔都以为黑天使是我座下最受宠爱的战将，性格又高傲无比，仗着得宠不理会其他恶魔。

紧接着开始有恶魔给我打小报告，说黑天使公器私用、妄自尊大、残害同僚。

因为告状的恶魔实在太多，搞得我以为是不小心开启了什么后宫争宠模式。

一帮不得宠的妃子齐心协力陷害朕的爱妃什么的。

打住打住，这篇是不是MV文啊喂！

 

我：小维……黑天使到底做了什么事啊？

恶魔A：他逼我们去人界。

我：去人界不是挺好，你们不是最喜欢去人界出差嘛？有吃有喝还能搞事，不要太爽。

恶魔B：可黑天使让我们跑腿送信。

恶魔A：还是给他弟弟送信。

我：给他弟弟送个信都要来打小报告，你们这些混球是不是吃饱了撑的没事干？想挑唆朕残害忠良？啊？！朕是那样的昏君吗？？？？

【你是，但是恶魔们不敢说】

恶魔C：可是他弟弟是个恶魔猎人啊，他把所有的信使都给宰了，头还挂在墙上当飞镖盘用。

恶魔D：这一定是黑天使勾结外人，故意让同胞们去送死。

虽然这些恶魔死光了我也不用付一魂石抚恤金，但是那么一大群奇形怪状的恶魔痛哭流涕的样子实在太难看，也太辣眼睛。

魔帝能怎么办？魔帝也很绝望啊！

迫不得已只好去找维吉尔谈谈。

 

我：小维啊！你最近是不是给你弟弟写信啦？

维吉尔：是的，怎么，连写信都不被允许吗？

我：没问题没问题，给亲人写写信交流交流感情那是应该的。

维吉尔：……可是他不回信。

我：我的小祖宗！不是不回信，你弟弟那是根本没收到信就把信使给宰了。

维吉尔：原来是这样，那我再写一封。

我：死在但丁手里的信使手拉手可以绕魔界一圈了我说你能不能别折腾我那小猫三两只的属下了吧。

【维吉尔瞪我】

喂喂喂，那个白眼是怎么回事。看不起魔帝也有个限度啊。

我：啧……你找的那些信使，都不会说人话。手里又舞刀弄枪的，容易引起误会。这样吧，我给你捏个专业的信使出来。

就像命中注定一样，格里芬诞生了，为了让他飞得更快我赋予他雷的力量，为了让他说话迅速又清晰我还给他点满了语言、饶舌、说唱、相声、口技等等诸多技能。

当时我没料到这货在未来会变成魔界最话痨的恶魔，差点就出现了第八宗罪——聒噪。

而此时的格里芬同样不知道信使这一职业已被评为本年度魔界最高危的职业没有之一，接了魔帝的命令就喜滋滋的送信去了。

 

愿魔帝保佑他不会变成烤鸡。

 

3

在下名叫格里芬，是魔帝陛下亲手创造出来的最得力的助手，也是魔界有史以来最伟大的信使。

虽然被智商过低的N多前同事牵连，在上班的第一天就差点殉职。

当时那只锅子离我只有0.01公分，但是五分钟后那个想把我变成一锅鸡汤的野蛮人将会彻底地拜倒在我的爪子之下，因为我施放了伟大的魔帝陛下赐予在下的绝技。

【格里芬使用了口技】

【格里芬变身成格里芬·复读机】

格里芬【维吉尔腔·忧郁版】：但丁…………

格里芬【维吉尔腔·愤怒版】：你这个蠢货为什么不给我回信？

【恶魔猎人陷入僵直】

事实证明多会一门技能是多么重要啊！

托英明神武的魔帝陛下的福，在下得救了。

 

信使的问题完美解决。

不仅如此，我也萌发了画本子的心思。

多亏老蒙同志启发的好啊！

白嫖了蒙太太那么久我也不太好意思！虽然蒙斯CP不是我的菜，但我可以搞年轻美貌活泼可爱的斯巴达之子嘛！

作为魔帝陛下·曼妥思·朕的第一本本子，必须牵动读者的心弦，让读者念念不忘，又爱又恨！

那只有狗血虐恋结局还要BE可选啦。

什么阴差阳错求而不得爱恨别离统统加上。

什么竹马斗天降，或者干脆竹马天降加Boss三位一体，虐身又虐心，读者不要太爱看哦！

什么理念不合志向不同亲兄弟好基友相爱又相杀谁看了不赞一声Nice，这才是永恒的王道嘛！

霸道帝皇和落跑小娇妻那套过时了只有蒙德斯那个老古董才爱搞。

对了，干脆让老蒙同志继续发光发热充当恶毒婆婆，呸，恶毒反派好了。

就这么愉快的决定了。

 

擅长揣摩圣意的格里芬不但狗腿地提供各种素材，还主动要求增加相关技能。

于是好好一只狮鹫硬生生被改造成集播放录制为一体的超级多媒体播放鸡。

作为奖赏我决定在本子里给格里芬加戏。

格里芬都激动哭了。

 

【采风时间】

数千恶魔为何惨死人间？小小信使为何屡屡得到魔帝陛下的召见？城堡内为何频频传出半夜惨叫？昔日高高在上的黑天使为何一朝沦为铲屎官？私藏于魔帝卧室床底的裸男画像究竟由谁人所绘制？斯巴达背叛魔帝陛下的背后又隐藏着什么？是魔性的扭曲还是道德的沦丧？是思想的败坏还是饥渴的无奈？

敬请关注今晚八点魔界频道《走近地狱》，让我们跟随格里芬的视线走进——

【咿~~呀~~~】

【格里芬的节目被强行中止】

但丁：你再胡说八道拔光你的毛。

格里芬：嘤。

但丁：我哥这次有啥消息要传给我？

格里芬【咳嗽两声后用维吉尔腔开口】：不得不说，你的懒惰令人惊奇，在一个垃圾桶一样的环境里居然也能愉快地生活……你就没想过你吃的隔夜披萨很可能被蟑螂光临过吗？蠢货！

【咿~~呀~~~】

【咿~~呀~~~】

【咿~~呀~~~】

【出现了，咸鱼突刺三连击！】

但丁：是不是你这只死鸟跟我哥告状？看我今天不把你做成德州扒鸡！

 

那天但丁仍未得知格里芬其实拥有录影的功能。

那天格里芬究竟用了什么办法从但丁魔爪下逃出生天仍然是一个谜。

那天沉迷搞同人的魔帝仍然未在意被他随手乱丢的本子草稿里是不是少了那么几张。

一切尽在不言中。

 

但丁和维吉尔的日常从普通的笔杆子交流进化到了单向音频传话，格里芬也从信使升级成了快递员，不时帮两人捎带礼物。

一边是披萨、茶叶、书本、玫瑰花；另一边是蓝魂石、紫魂石、金魂石，还有雕刻成玫瑰花的红魂石！

啊！这熟悉的酸臭味！

简直就像两个陷入盲目热恋的网友，甜蜜到想让人举火把烧烧烧。

 

莫名出现隔壁的猪在拱我家水灵灵的大白菜的错觉。

这一定是我卡文卡到产生幻像。

 

新本子的内容与现实完全相反。

今天的进度到了但丁打上蒙德斯的城堡，第一次与黑天使身份的维吉尔相见。愚蠢的但丁并没有发现这个古怪的牛角双马尾恶魔就是自己的孪生哥哥。于是维吉尔痛快地揍了但丁一顿，却在关键时刻放了弟弟一条生路。

画到但丁挨揍部分简直让人愉快到飞起，卷着笔的触手在空中几乎能挥舞出残影。

画到维吉尔放但丁一马的时候灵感干涸了。

按理说维吉尔已经记不起但丁，为什么会下不来手呢。

再不破坏设定的前提下要怎么圆剧情啊？

陷入沉思。

沉思了半小时后，忍不住发出想鸽的声音。

咕咕，咕咕咕，咕咕咕咕！

 

俗话说的好，艺术来源自生活。

既然瞎编不出来，不如去问问主角本人。

 

维吉尔正边撸猫边看书，猫是我的猫，书不是我的书。

他手里拿着的不是城堡里那些刻写在魔物皮上的古籍，虽然刚来的时候他挺喜欢看那些古籍的。

而是人界的书刊，带着油墨的文字印在白白的轻飘飘的植物纤维制成的纸张上面。

不但维吉尔喜欢，我也很喜欢。

所以新本子也是画在人类的纸张上的。

格里芬说还能找人界出版社把本子出版成书籍，这么一想还有点小激动呢。

咳咳，话题扯远了。

 

我：小维啊！能问问你最在意什么？

维吉尔：抛瓦。

还能不能愉快地聊天了？？？

我：……除了这个。

维吉尔：书籍？阎魔刀？暗影？

想不到你弟的地位不仅排不上前三，甚至连猫都不如。

我：呃——假设你和但丁打架，有什么可以阻止你们？

维吉尔：……大概是妈妈吧。

不小心触及禁忌话题，认怂，告辞。

 

走之前看到小孩一手抓住胸前的宝石项链，脸上既怀念又悲伤。

那项链好像但丁也有一条，也是从不离身挂在胸口，大概是他们母亲的遗物吧。

但那里面又有斯巴达的力量，记得维吉尔似乎就是用两条项链和斯巴达之刃打开魔界通道，然后跳下来的……

斯巴达你害儿子不浅啊！

说真的，将力量灌输进重要的有纪念价值的物品内是个差劲的想法，那只会引来贪婪者的觊觎，

——或者成为我完善剧情的重要道具。

哼哼！

 

提及斯巴达，我又想起个事。

【倒退回维吉尔的房门口】

我：我说……小维啊……

维吉尔：？

我：你干嘛非要抢你弟弟的项链，就为了走正门踢馆挑战魔帝？

维吉尔：不然呢？

我：就你那小身板，需要走大门吗？你爹的阎魔刀不是一样可以切开人魔两界？那还是VIP通道！

意外看到维吉尔傻眼的样子。

真可爱！

果然还是个小孩！


	2. Chapter 2

4  
我叫曼妥思，目前替人背锅中。

 

 

事情还是要怪蒙德斯。

好好写蒙斯同人不好吗？怎么还有空乱捏手办，别人的妈和老婆是可以随便捏的？

告你侵犯他人肖像权哦！

一想到城堡的密室里居然还藏着个未激活的美人手办就脑瓜疼！

唉！

 

 

维吉尔：尊重一下你的敌人。

我：这次算你赢，行不行啊！

维吉尔：我的胜利，我会自己去赢得。

小孩子真是较真！

好想趴地上装死啊！！！！

算了，所谓伸头是一刀，缩头也是一刀。干脆直说吧。

我：你想要个妈不？

【维吉尔开启了魔人化】

【维吉尔发动了次元斩绝】

 

 

真狠啊维吉尔！

这哪是一刀？耿直的孩子砍了我不知道多少刀哦！硬生生把我的壳子砍爆了。

这么美貌的暗影太阳都下得了手！

【不得不给自己换个壳子的魔帝心里苦。】

顺带一提新壳子是不会石化版的美杜莎，满头蛇发也蛮带感的，就是习惯了用触手行走后再换回两条腿有点不太适应，走起路来总觉得轻飘飘的发软。

 

 

我：打个招呼吧！这是崔西。这是维吉尔。

崔西：请您吩咐，主人！

维吉尔：哼。

我：别叫我主人啊，听起来像是有特殊癖好的猥琐色老头！

崔西：好的，魔帝陛下！

我：其实只是外表像啦！性格应该完全不同。而且这也不是我干的啊。

【越说越小声，心虚啊心虚】

维吉尔：别让我看到你的脸。

崔西：我还是个刚出生的孩子啊，我招谁惹谁了？？？

我：这样吧，崔西你去人界念几年书，读个文化产业管理啦、广告学啦、市场营销啦、服装设计啦。再做个美黑，做个漂发！等毕业了我让你当朕的代理人和经纪人。

我大手一挥，飞快做出你好我好大家好的决定。

【崔西：不，我不好，为什么我才出生就要去读书了啊啊啊！】

 

 

清净的日子才过了没多久，崔西就气呼呼的跑回来告状。

她说在“赚钱”的时候被和维吉尔长得一模一样的白发恶魔猎人给打了。

这事除了但丁也没谁了吧？

崔西：那个没风度的野蛮人，Bra外穿的小流氓，居然对女孩子的脸动手！

我：咳！那是奶带不是Bra，不对，那是枪带……算了这不重要。

都快忘了但丁那边还有一口名为吉尔维的巨型冲击钢锅，老蒙啊老蒙，你可真是害人不浅！

这锅只能硬着头皮背了。

我：这事嘛，我会处理的。你安心去上学吧！不过等等……

我：我说……你是咋赚钱的？打劫？盗窃？总不会是抢银行吧？

崔西：那些男人自己把钱塞给我，接着就想对我动手动脚。我要走还有人想揍我，所以我把他们统统电晕了。

我：干得好皮卡丘——咳，干得好崔西，正当防卫没有错。

真没想到人界的色鬼人渣败类居然敢把我魔界出品的好好一个妹子当成那种特殊工作者！

电得好电得妙电得呱呱叫！

 

 

格·半人界通·里芬正在给崔西上课。

格里芬：年轻的恶魔啊，出卖色相是没有前途的，我们要走可持续发展的道路，不能急功近利。目前赚钱最快的就是黑吃黑啦，目标就是那些毒品贩子和军火贩子！好好跟着我干,用不了多久，就能升职加薪，当上陛下的经纪人，出任陛下的代行者，走上魔生巅峰，这么想想是不是还有点儿小激动呀？

崔西：那不准主动伤害人类这条命令怎么解决？

格里芬：你只要说“我已经报警了”保证他们立刻掏出武器打你！

崔西：这是什么咒语这么神奇？

格里芬：打劫完之后还需要毁尸灭迹，死掉的人类不要扔，裹上鸡蛋液，粘上面包糠，放进油锅里炸至两面金黄捞出，隔壁村的恶魔都馋哭了。

崔西：噢！你可真是个恶魔……可我们不就是恶魔嘛！

 

 

不知不觉城堡里的人界物品越来越多。

有时候画完一段剧情，我也会偷摸去维吉尔的专属厨房，泡上一杯热饮，歇息片刻。

不过被维吉尔抓到就有点尴尬了。

我：长夜漫漫无心睡眠，我以为只有我睡不着觉，原来维吉尔你也睡不着啊！

维吉尔：红茶？牛奶？咖啡？

我：……奶茶……九勺糖谢谢。

【沉默】

【看起来维吉尔恨不得把整个糖罐子都塞我嘴里】

维吉尔：拿去。

我：维维你真好！

维吉尔：你这个样子，可真不像魔帝。

我：你见过最高尚的恶魔，也见过最卑劣的人类。为什么还要纠结于我像不像魔帝？

维吉尔：也许你说的对。

我：你呢？为什么睡不着？

维吉尔：做了噩梦，醒了。

噩梦啊！这个简单。

某条蛇发突然伸长肢体咬住维吉尔耳畔的一团空气。

下一秒，一团黑色烟雾状的东西就落在我的手心。

差点拔刀的维吉尔：你……这是什么？

我：你的噩梦。

那团烟雾一会变成Die，一会变成Fuck，不过在混上我的魔力和半杯甜腻腻的奶茶后，它发出一声细细的哀嚎，最终定型成一只巨大无比的棕色熊熊玩偶。

我：行了，拿去塞床底吧，它会保护你不受噩梦的侵袭。

维吉尔：什么？……为什么要塞床底下。

床底下的怪物当然是睡床底啊！

我：想抱着睡也可以啦！你乐意放哪就放哪！

半抱着巨型玩偶的维吉尔愣了半天，直到我准备离开前，才低声说了句话。

他说：谢谢你，曼妥思。

 

 

最近维吉尔似乎变开朗了，不再蹲在城堡里学我当死宅。

他居然决定去人界找弟弟串门。

正如每一个准备和网友面基的人一样，他不仅洗头洗澡换衣服，甚至找Tony老师做了头发。

这是什么待遇？这是最高级的待遇了啊！

虽然我觉得做好的发型跟他之前的没啥区别。

啊，不能说也不能笑，小朋友的积极性是经不起打击的。

出门前还记得跟我打声招呼，问我要不要带纪念品。

我：带份披萨吧。

维吉尔向我表演了什么叫做“皮笑肉不笑”，并且眼神里写满“你都几岁了还吃垃圾食品”的唾弃。

垃圾食品怎么了，肥宅快乐饼你弟弟不是一样爱吃得很。

顶着鄙视我又加了句：麻烦再带几罐可乐，要可口不要百事哦。爱你！么么哒！

调戏小朋友的下场就是挨上几下结结实实的幻影剑。

无所谓！

壳子可以换，调戏的机会可不常有。

对吧？

5

维吉尔回来时走路带风，比平时上翘15度的嘴角暗示着他此刻的心情不错。

难道是今天的约会圆满成功了？

官方要给我发糖了吗？

【喜出望外】

我：小维回来了啊！怎么这么开心呢？有啥好事说来听听?

维吉尔：这段时间和你的对练没有白费。

等等，怎么扯到我了？

维吉尔：这次压倒性的赢了但丁。

【掏出小本本记下 维吉尔+1】

我【冷漠脸】：哦……呵呵……你开心就好。 

 

我真傻，真的。

我有一千个词汇来形容维吉尔的可爱，却找不到一个词来形容他的低情商。

说好的面基呢？说好的一起恰饭，一起看电影，一起手拉手逛街呢？

不要驴我！

约架用得着精心打扮吗维吉尔？

虽然不知道但丁是不是被维吉尔揍得好痛苦好痛苦好痛苦。

反正我磕CP的心好痛苦好痛苦好痛苦。

嘤嘤嘤。 

 

CP还是要继续磕得。

毕竟磕CP的意义就在于——我觉得他们真的棒透了！

好到我觉得这突然穿越过来的日子似乎有了寄托和希冀！

好到就算看到他们没心没肺的打打闹闹也能让我忍不住微笑！

我想看着他们平安快乐健康顺遂的生活下去。

真心诚意。 

 

官方虐我千百遍，我待官方如初恋。

不过魔帝报仇从不过夜！

三下五除二就把第一集的结局改了。黑天使和但丁的最终决战之后，维吉尔被打败失踪。而但丁拿着两人的项链合出了斯巴达之刃，打败大魔王独自回家继续开事务所。

兄弟相认？双宿双飞？不存在的。

就是这么冷酷无情无理取闹！ 

 

本子画完了，托给格里芬，让他去找个出版商。

格里芬走的第一天，想他；

格里芬走的第二天，想他想他；

格里芬走的第三天，想他想他想他；

…………

格里芬走的第七天，死鸟再不回来你就等着变成炸鸡吧！ 

 

特米尼格没什么了不起，它从前面看是一座塔，它从后面看是一座塔，它从左面看是一座塔，它从右面看是一座塔，它从上面看是一座塔，它从下面看还是一座塔……

不过一旦塔顶放上一个维吉尔。

这就成了有特殊意义的高塔。

起码对但丁来说，是的。 

 

真没想到我的本子不仅要出版，还有人类想买下来拍成电影。

电影，这可真是个绝妙的点子。

给自己施展完“幻象”和“魅惑人类”技能后，我亲自跑了趟人界和人类签下合同，从投资商到电影团队一个没拉下，可怜的家伙们并不知道自己和恶魔做了交易。不过也不用担心，只要遵守合约他们的灵魂和肉体都是安全的。

人类只负责拍摄和发布，其他都可以交给恶魔来做。

包括重建一座特米尼格。 

 

但丁醒来时，发现万恶之源就坐在自己床头，手里端着一杯星爸爸咖啡，脸上挂着甜蜜得有点恶心的笑容，三只红色的眼珠用腻死人的眼神一眨不眨地注视着自己。

但丁一个鲤鱼打挺就窜到了窗口，顺手抓起靠在墙边的叛逆，准备随时破窗而出。

我：请别介意我来得太早，亲爱的，我只是太过心急了点。

但丁：啊，堂堂魔帝居然也有偷窥别人睡觉的嗜好。

我：你的睡姿可比维吉尔差多了。男孩，我不是来找你打架的，只是想问问，我手头有一部投资数千万的电影，你要不要来当男主？

惊愕和戒备同时出现在但丁的脸上。

他不确定是不是魔帝打算和人类勾结起来，给他搞出一张布满陷阱的合同，让他欠下这辈子可能都还不完的债务。这种肮脏的手段在但丁当雇佣兵的时候就见识过了。

但这对但丁来讲最多会点困扰，也许是在拍戏时再对付他？

我：别担心我会把你卖掉，你可以找个信得过的律师来检查合同。

把合同和剧本放在床头，我起身准备回去。为了来人界，这个只有些微力量的脆弱躯壳可经不起但丁的咸鱼突刺，稍微逗弄下就得打住。

我：你可以先看看剧本再做决定，不过我可以预先告诉你，维吉尔会是另一位男主，而你那个异色瞳的小女朋友也会是重要的女配。你们的酬劳不会低的，这点我可以保证。

哥哥口中的那个奇葩魔帝终于走了，临走前甚至体贴的帮他带走了垃圾。

而但丁，在打开合约看到片酬时倒吸了一口冷气，又在看完剧本后才把那口一直憋着的气吐出来。

真庆幸那是仅有两页的大纲剧本。

但毫无疑问其中讲述的就是但丁和维吉尔曾经的过去。

 

说服维吉尔时发生了一些意外的事。

看完剧本——这次是比较完整的，从前传到正剧再加上后面几集的构思——之后，他仅仅对自己老是被但丁打败发出灵魂的质疑！

这个可爱的年轻人像头小豹子一样对我展露雪亮的牙齿：但丁现在可打不过我，你这样写很OOC。

没想到你连OOC都懂啊维吉尔！

我：剧情需要剧情需要，你看连我都被打败了嘛！后面你绝对比但丁厉害！我保证！

心念一动，一条蛇发自动断裂化作顶精致的王冠戴在我的头顶。我用双手把它捧下，用特别正经的语气念出台词：

My boy,the day you were born, the very forests of Hell whispered the name："Vergil".

孩子，当你出生的那天，地狱的森林都在低语着你的名字："维吉尔"。

My child, I watched with pride as you grew into a weapon of power.

孩子，我骄傲地看着你一天天长大，成为力量的化身。

Remember - our line has always ruled with wisdom and strength.

你要记住，我们一直都是以智慧和力量来统治。

I tell you this,for when my days have come to an end – you, shall be King.

总有一天，我的生命将抵达终点，而你，将加冕为王。

一脸庄严的把王冠给维吉尔带上，左右端详了一下，忍不住吹了声口哨。

我：你可能是历代魔界最英俊、潇洒、雪白、干净的魔王陛下了！

维吉尔用“你有什么毛病”的眼神瞅我，取下皇冠放在手里观察，发觉完全看不出它本来的样子了。

我挥了挥手：送你了，拿去玩吧！

总之，维吉尔最后还是加入了，毕竟他不会放过任何一个可以暴揍但丁的机会。

而我，也解决了留存在这个身体内的某些执念。

谁又能想到，当年蒙德斯的第一个造物居然是斯巴达呢？作为他的长子，他的下属，他的朋友，蒙德斯最亲密也最信任的恶魔，斯巴达是否明白蒙德斯在他身上所倾注的感情？他又是以什么样的心态背叛的？

或许再也不会有人知道了。 

 

【维吉尔的计分本】

X年X月X日 在塔顶打败但丁 +1

备注：阿卡姆提供的发胶质量不行，一下雨就没用了，果然不应该相信秃头。

X年X月X日 在典礼室和但丁不分胜负 +0

备注：我的贝奥武夫呢？我那么大一个拳套怎么不见了？

X年X月X日 在地狱之门输给了但丁 -1

备注：果然，力量之刃用起来不太顺手。

X年X月X日 在DMC事务所外小树林打败但丁 +1

备注：但丁这混蛋居然把我的贝奥武夫卖掉了！SCUMX100

6

拍摄场地当然不在我的城堡里，我还要住的！

没人能小看恶魔的破坏能力，尤其是那对暴力的双胞胎毫无限制乱炸乱砍之下，估计拍完戏等于拆迁完毕了。

哦豁！隔壁的隔壁好像有个领主的城堡不错哟！

所以那还等什么呢？

抢过来就完事了。

 

隔壁的隔壁那是一水的虾兵蟹将。

我：我抓到它了，它挣扎得很厉害！看这红的，看起来像中暑了一样，不如我们……

维吉尔：你想做什么？

我：去掉头就可以吃，它的蛋白质是牛肉的10倍，如果有特殊的调料我们可以做个十三香口味的，不过香辣干锅也挺美味的！

谁能想到抢个城堡还能吃到小龙虾呢？

魔界的物种还真是丰富多彩啊！

【住在隔壁的隔壁的倒霉恶魔领主：泥沼蟹王，攻击力一般，外壳很硬，子嗣数量众多，优点是肉质鲜嫩可口。“嘎嘣脆，鸡肉味”来自某人的点评】

 

建完特米尼格只用了三个月。

愿意来干活的恶魔前仆后继，因为不愿意的都变红魂发给愿意的当工资了。

就连隔壁的领主也主动过来投靠，顺便带来不知道打哪传播开的谣言——脱离封印的魔帝要重整魔界，已经拿泥沼蟹王先开了刀。

吃顿小龙虾都要被人传谣，魔界的居民也太闲了吧？ 

 

作为一个类人系的吸血恶魔，隔壁领主妮菀才了解情况就带着好奇和兴趣加入了剧组，并凭借自身的美貌和力量如愿抢得某个反派boss的角色。

人类，记得多给点镜头，把我拍好看一点！如果令我满意了……没准我会给你点甜头尝尝的！

美艳的恶魔对人类导演这么说。

一脸痴汉笑的导演：好的好的，女王陛下你可真漂亮……

我：啧！敢魅惑人类把你拍成主角，你和你窝里的小崽子们就把翅膀贡献出来当下酒菜吧！

妮菀：……好的大王没问题大王。 

 

在建塔期间，知悉自己和恶魔做了交易的剧组在生命的威胁和金钱的利诱下很快接受了自己的命运。

在时间的磨合下人类不仅适应良好，甚至有的人开始作起了死——譬如追求符合人类审美的那些恶魔们。

没多久，体验过一段不可描述的经历后两个疯狂的编剧就交出第一版剧本。 

emmmmmm，那是个充斥着杀戮、死亡、怪物、残肢、内脏、果体等等不可描述的无序邪恶的玩意，从其中你可以看到人性的复杂和丑陋，就算恶魔都被衬托的简单而纯粹。

我：先生们请注意等级。我希望有尽可能多的人类能观看这部电影。

编剧A：问题在于你们的恶魔演员长得就很NC17。

我：尽量挑选长相在R级内的。下一个！

编剧B：没有妹子果体的R级片是没有灵魂的。

我：男主都半果缠奶带了还不够？我们魔界讲究男女平等。下一个！

编剧A还在做最后的挣扎：你们都打算真刀真枪的拍摄了，这刀光剑影的难道不是NC17场面？

我：首先，恶魔的恢复能力超出人类的想象，其次，可以设定成恶魔一死就化灰，不仅画面好看，还环保又绿色。下一个！

…………

在被否决了很多疯狂的点子后（包括让双胞胎决战完来上一发酱酱酿酿的戏码，天知道我有多心动）编剧们表示会尊重原著写出第二版剧本。

于是我有幸见识到了人类疯狂赶稿的恐怖场面——一个编剧不吃不喝不睡一个劲的创作，卯着劲要用最细致的笔触塑造出人物之间尖锐的对立和冲突；另一个编剧则抱着一大盒纸巾撅着个屁股趴在地毯上边哭边写，全身心地沉浸在蕾蒂弑父的感情里了。

这种投入程度是我自愧不如的。 

 

在导演组和编剧组互相谩骂和如胶似漆的反复中，整个剧本被敲定了。

足够古典，足够深沉，但也有足够的诱惑——传说，种族，孤儿，分离，阴谋，重逢，双生，遗物，对立，愤怒，复仇，英雄，执念，放逐，遗憾……

该有的元素都有了。

导演得意洋洋地如此宣称。

然后就是巨大而壮观的布景（保证完全写实），各有特色的服装（只要想得到没有魔力变不出的），完美的演员（实打实的半魔和恶魔），绝妙的抓住人眼球的战斗场面（吊十根钢丝都做不出来的高难度打斗），精彩绝伦的台词（至少表面上看有点内涵），最高级的电脑特效（毕竟需要p掉不能拍的和拍不出来的画面）。

总之，要逼得观众忘记吃爆米花喝快乐水，大气不敢喘一声，憋着尿夹着腿发着抖也要坐在电影院里看完整场电影。 

 

唯一的遗憾大概是蕾蒂那个小姑娘拒绝了出演。

我表示理解，并付了一笔费用让她同意了由妮菀来扮演蕾蒂这一角色——于是妮菀幻化了整整三天才选定了外形，除了黑发和异色瞳，和蕾蒂完全没有任何相似之处。

女恶魔对于剧中唯二两个女性角色都归自己表示满意。

电影里剩余的为数不多的几个人类角色由剧组的成员客串。

只剩下一个反派角色阿卡姆，考虑再三让导演给兼了，反正就几句台词，最后魔化部分用手办来代替，导演配音就行。

看在双份片酬的份上，没人有异议，包括被迫剃光头发的导演。 

 

在场没有一个是专业演员，毕竟魔界没有这职业，大家都是本色演出。

但并不满足的导演开始投入的尖叫，辱骂一样的挑刺，无理由的NG，力求得到最完美的拍摄成果。

于是但丁一遍又一遍的看着披萨被踩被踩又被踩，最后终于气炸了，怒气冲天地爆揍了恶魔演员们一顿，并拆毁了布置成DMC事务所的房子。

这一幕结束后但丁得到了导演的表扬，而小孩只想吃盒披萨压压惊。

【从头看到尾的维吉尔表示这样的弟弟太蠢，我不想要了。】 

 

在电影的拍摄过程中，维吉尔和但丁等于重新经历了一次过去。

这是一种新奇的感受。

虽然维吉尔表现得好像只在乎胜负似的，在拍完被但丁打败的一出戏后，马上找机会又揍了回去。

但我能看出，他依然有所感触，就像但丁一样。

 

整部电影的拍摄结束在某个雨天。

在维吉尔冲向魔帝的那一刻画上了句号。 

 

在后续的杀青宴上，人类和恶魔混在一起共饮。

但丁找到维吉尔的时候，酒精在他兄长身上发挥出应有的效果——他似乎喝醉了。

这个样子的维吉尔看起来好说话了很多。

对着这样的哥哥，但丁终于有机会问出隐藏很久的疑问。

但丁：哥哥，你后悔过么？

维吉尔：蠢货，我追求抛瓦的事业是正义的。

但丁：……【抛瓦抛瓦就知道抛瓦】

但丁：你就没预料过失败的后果吗？

他的兄长好不容易把朦朦胧胧的眼神对上但丁，终于注意到对方脸上悲伤的表情。

维吉尔叹了口气，揉搓了把脸让自己清醒一点。

过来，蹲下。他对但丁说。

【我是小狗吗？但丁在心里抱怨，但他还是照做了。】

但丁绷紧身上的肌肉，慢慢弯下身，屈起膝盖直到和他坐在椅子上的哥哥处于一样的高度。

维吉尔看着孪生弟弟的面孔：如果我落入魔帝的手中，成为他的傀儡，你会放弃我吗？你会——动手杀了我吗？就像下一个剧本里写得那样？

但丁瞪着维吉尔，无法回答这个问题。

维吉尔：再靠近点。

但丁照着哥哥的吩咐做了。

维吉尔伸出手，难得温柔地捧住胞弟的脑袋，身体前倾，在他的额头留下一个吻。

但丁猛得战栗了下，就像落在额头的是滚烫炙热的火炭一般。

维吉尔松开手。

但丁痛苦的看着他，如镜般的双眸背后，坚定的意志出现了动摇：我不知道……我真的……真的不知道……

年轻的恶魔猎人无助地抱住头，枕靠在维吉尔的膝上，他无法遏止自己想要哭泣的冲动，仅仅因为一个可笑又可怕的假设。

一只手摸上但丁的头，他可以感触到维吉尔轻柔的抚摸他的头发，他可以清楚感觉到维吉尔的心跳，那种奇异的感觉将他的痛苦驱赶掉了大半。

他的兄长用平静的口吻告诉但丁：选择了道路，就得接受结果。如果真的糟到不可收拾的地步，用斯巴达的方式让它结束无疑是最好的方法。

他没有错过月光映照下但丁脸上挂着的银白泪痕。

【那些失败、还有错误，我不会将它们从我的记忆中删除，却也从来没想过因为它们去责怪你，但丁。】

【你对我很重要，维吉尔，从来都是。】 

 

我相信他们此刻的心意是相通的，所有的事并不如想象中那么复杂。

维吉尔待着的地方属于城堡中比较隐蔽的一间密室，可但丁依然能找到他。

在难得的平静的独处时间里，他们握住彼此的手，然后，他们亲吻了对方，他和他。

一切都很好。 

 

我，曼妥思，搞的CP是真的。


End file.
